Some of current in-vehicle apparatuses (e.g., a navigation apparatus, an audio apparatus etc.) have a function of remotely controlling a communication device of a user such as a portable information terminal or the like through communicating with the communication device.
In particular, in recent years, there is a proposed technology to detect entry of a communication device into a communication area of an in-vehicle apparatus and automatically perform wireless connection in order to remotely control this communication device.